warcommander2fandomcom-20200214-history
Oil Pump
The Oil Pump is a building that the player constructs and operates on their own base. It's purpose is to produce the needed Resource Oil. Oil '''is one of two Primary Resources use in the Research, Production and Repairs of all Units, Buildings, Barricades and Defense Turrets in War Commander. The second being Metal produced with the Metal Factory. Notes *Once the '''Oil Pump has reached its full capacity it will cease to produce any further amounts of oil until the player physically empties or "Collects" all the previously produced Oil. Reaching capacity is signified by the halting of the animated movement and the displaying of a large red exclamation mark above the factory. *Once produced the oil must be "Collected" or moved to the Oil Storage building in order to be utilized or "spent" by the player. If there is insufficient room in the storage to hold all the currently produced oil only a partial portion will be transferred leaving the remaining amount in the Oil Pump. *The Oil Pump only consumes power from the Power Plants while it is producing oil. Once it has reached its full capacity the power draw of the Oil Pump '''will return to zero until it is collected again. *A maximum of 7 '''Oil Pumps can be built on the player's base. The amount of Oil Pumps allowed at any given time is equal the the current level of the Command Center up to level 7. *If an enemy player destroys an Oil Pump during a strike on a player's base, they will receive (Loot) the amount of oil that was in the factory at the time of its destruction. Usually a fraction of what resides in the Oil Pump. *The player recieves Experience Points for the oil produced by the Oil Pumps but only at the time it is collected and placed in the Oil Storage. This is calculated as follows : 1 xp per every 50 Oil collected. Upgrade Progression * CC = Command Center Additional Info *To collect a single Oil Pump, left-click on it and then select the yellow "Collect ##,###" Button. *All Metal Factories & Oil Pumps may be collected simultaneously by Left-Clicking any one of the them and selecting''' "Collect All". *The '''Oil Pump '''does not have to be full to be collected. A common practice is to collect or "reset" them prior to logging off thus allowing it to produce for the maximum amount of time before the player can log back in. *As the player's upgrade needs rise in levels the usefulness of the oil pump diminishes forcing the player to seek additional resources elsewhere (Enemy Player Bases, Rogue Bases or Deposits). *Many players eventually cease collecting the '''Oil Pump over concerns about the amount of power they consume. *Fortunately even when not producing the Oil Pumps can be useful to the player as a form of barricade. As with all non-destroyed buildings a attacking ground force will usually make a path around it assisting the defending player in herding the enemy into a exposed positions or slowing their forward progress. *'Oil Pump' is one of two buildings that are also known as Producers the other being the Metal Factory. *'Oil Pumps' like the Metal Factories are usually considered low priority and placed outside the main defenses when designing a Base Layout due to the relatively low amounts of resources they hold. *Like any other KIXEYE games the resource used to upgrade the building is never the resource that the building itself produces. Building Progression Category:Buildings